


is there somewhere you can meet me ?

by ilysbang



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (it’s still kinda cute tho pls give it a chance soonhoonists!!), (sorry pls don’t hate me for breaking ur heart), Complicated Relationships, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Tipsy soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysbang/pseuds/ilysbang
Summary: It was currently nighttime in the seventeen dorm, everyone was sleeping but one : soonyoung. He couldn’t seem to fall asleep as today marked 6 months since this special night. This special night that he will forever cherish, well aware that it will never happen again. He couldn’t get this night out of his head, as much as he tried, he simply couldn’t.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	is there somewhere you can meet me ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first seventeen work and I’m kinda proud of it so let me know what you think!! It was all inspired by Halsey’s song « is there somewhere » ! 
> 
> let’s be muts on twt <3 @wooscy

It was currently nighttime in the seventeen dorm, everyone was sleeping but one : soonyoung. He couldn’t seem to fall asleep as today marked 6 months since this special night. This special night that he will forever cherish, well aware that it will never happen again. He couldn’t get this night out of his head, as much as he tried, he simply couldn’t.

He remembers being out in the streets of Los Angeles, somewhere around 2 am where no one could recognise nor bother him. He had a bottle of beer in his right hand and his phone that was connected to his earphones in his left hand. For some reasons, he had felt particularly lonely in his hotel room that he shared with junhui and decided to sneak out for some fresh air.

No one had followed him, no one had texted or called him, he was free from everyone. He remembered feeling so free with the fresh wind upon his face with the neon lights flashing in the empty street. He wished he could do that in Seoul, be as free as he is now. But sadly life wasn’t as easy as it had been on this particular night.

Everything felt so easy, he was carefree without anyone calling for him, he simply felt free. That was all until he heard someone call his name, he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol he had consumed playing games on him or if it was something else. The shouting kept getting louder and louder, closer and closer. It was almost suffocating him. Until said person was in front of him.

« Soonyoung where have you been, I’ve been so worried »

« Jihoonie hyung, you found me, you always do »

Jihoon then proceeded to engulf the younger into a tight embrace, afraid that the younger one would get away from him. Their relationship has always been very ambiguous, from strangers to best friends and somehow more. Nothing has ever been said out loud but they both knew, they had a special bond that tied them together.

« soonie why did you- you know how this dangerous this could have been, what if something happened to you, what if- »

Jihoon was suddenly cut as he felt warm lips against his. The younger tasted like the cheep beer he had been drinking yet that was jihoon’s favourite taste as of now. They both couldn’t get enough of each other and kept on kissing for what seemed like hours. That was all until Jihoon realised what was going on.

« I can’t - we can’t, you know it »

« I know but can we pretend that we’re in love tonight ? Just for tonight hoonie, just once please »

At this point both were in tears, tears of pure pain. They both knew this was a one time thing, it couldn’t happen ever again. They couldn’t sacrifice whatever romance they have for their career. They had put so much behind to debut, it couldn’t end because of this, because of their love.

That was all Soonyoung remembered from this night, all he could bare to remember. This memory as pleasant as it was, is and will always be painful. Soonyoung was now thinking out loud about said boy that was a few rooms away from his : « Im always running towards you, it’s always you and always will be hoon » .


End file.
